Supernatural Shuffle Challenge
by OrangeRules Autumn
Summary: I put my iPod on shuffle and for the first ten songs I wrote a Dean/Cas drabble. WARNING: Dean/Cas slash! Dedicated to/B-Day present/ request from bestie Jezebel Two Rivers.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey guys! I've never written Destiel in my life and I decided to give it a shot. This is a request from my friend Jezebel Tow Rivers. It's her birthday present! This is only half of the drabbles. I'll post the rest on her birthday so that I can keep her in suspense. Wish me luck that she actually likes them. :)**

All The Right Moves~One Republic

Shit! We're in the middle of this show down between two pissed of demons. I think Cas heard me curse inside my head 'cause he's glaring daggers at my head. Or maybe that's because I got him trapped in a ring of holy fire and I can't get close enough to get him out. Moronic bitch-ass demons! They made my angel mad at me! That aside, I couldn't figure out a way to gank those mother effers. It's like we were on a chess board and they were making all the right moves when Cas and I were making all the wrong ones. Fuck this! I ran as fast as I could to Cas with my bucket of water and put out the fire out. (A/N: I forgot how holy fire is put out so I went with the usual suspect; water.) And what happened next...well, let's just say that two pissed off demons and an even more pissed Angel of the Lord isn't too pretty. But hey, it gets the job done. :)

Misery Business~Paramore

Angels aren't supposed to brag, but I was just a little too happy about Dean breaking up with that one girl, whose name I couldn't remember, just to be with me. The look on that little face of hers was priceless! I had Dean right where I wanted him and it felt so good! He had been with that whore for eight MONTHS! But now he was all mine! You can bet I wasn't about to let him go either.

Streets of Gold~3oh!3

I swear, Cas probably walked on streets of gold everywhere he went. He sure as hell acted like it. I seemed to only find him or see him at night and it felt weird. He always disappeared before the sun rose. One time when we were driving down the highway at midnight he touched my arm and I actually saw streets of gold.

"I knew it!" was all I said. Castiel grinned at me and removed his hand and just like that the streets of gold disappeared.

Move You~Anya Marina

Dean seemed to attract all kinds of attention to himself. And it irritated me to no end. So many people approached him, gays and straights alike. If I didn't know any better I bet he could bend spoons with his mind...oh, wait...that's me. He just seemed to have that kind of power. Sometimes I just wanted to snap my fingers and move him and all of his stuff to some desolate island where no one could show any interest in him..except for me of course. But if I did that he'd never talk to me again..oh well, I'll just live with what I've got.

Supernatural~Flyleaf

Sammy had been getting migraines so bad he couldn't even stand on his own. They were so constant, I was so freaking worried. One day he was absolutely fine and he was going to pray his thanks to God. I thought of telling him there's no use in praying, but he still bowed his head and said, thank you. For just one day. Then the next day those fucked up migraines were back and even worse for Sammy, he wasn't even having visions! Then Cas decided to show up. He was about to pray too, but this time I spoke my thoughts. Yet, he still bowed his head and prayed for Sammy's headaches to go away. I argued with him and this look of complete patience came over his features and his voice never raised even as I cursed and shouted at him. When I was done he hugged me and kissed me softly, I calmed some and he went over to Sam and healed his current headache. It's nice to have an angel as your boyfriend.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Ok, here is the second and final (unless I get requests to continue) part to Supernatural Shuffle Challenge (even though Jez's birthday was a long time ago)! Enjoy and R&R! xD**

* * *

><p><strong>Hallelujah-Paramore <strong>

Maybe I shouldn't have sent Dean to the past, he can't change anything, it's impossible. If only he would move things along a little faster. Dean just wouldn't give up; he was seeing it through to the end. My patience was wearing thin and I couldn't watch how I knew it would all end. I wish I could just take Dean back to the present, before he saw too much, but he'd never forgive me. When we were back in the present, I'm glad he wasn't too mad. I kinda just wanted to scream 'Hallelujah!' because it was over and I didn't have to deal with too much collateral damage.

**Somewhere Only We Know - Glee Cast (The Warblers)**

I had to ditch Sam, I needed some time to breathe. I sat by the river/lake, whatever, that Cas had disappeared into. I clutched his trench coat close to my chest and breathed deeply._ Cas_, I prayed, _where are you? Can't you at least talk to me somewhere only we know? Like my dreams, or some random place. I don't care where, just...if you ever have a minute, please, come talk to me. I need you._

** The Reason - Hoobastank**

I'm not perfect, you know that, I'm still learning how to...function. You and I have hurt each other so many times, I wonder if we've truly forgiven the other for all of it. I think I found a reason to change who I used to be. I wish I could take all of your pain away, I'm pretty sure I caused a lot of that pain. I just need you to know that I love you. As the humans say: I've turned over a new leaf. And the reason is you, Dean.

_Your Angel,  
>Castiel<em>

**S&M - Rihanna**

So, I probably shouldn't tell Cas this, but I'm kind of into_ **toys**_. Yes, the dirty kind. Not many people knew that, not even Sam. When Cas started talking about the Pizza Man and how he got a boner from it...I have to admit I was a little turned on at the thought of Cas and I doing something similar.  
>"Dean, what are you thinking about?" Cas inquired curiously.<br>"It's better if I show you." I said grinning lecherously.

**There Goes My Baby - Usher**

Cas doesn't know this, but, I love being able to call him MY angel. During a hunt I just can't wait to hug & kiss him when it's all over. Sometimes, he's really hard to catch alone. I was patient when it came to Cas though. I think maybe I do want to marry Cas, but we're gonna wait awhile. Though, we practically already are. I hope he hasn't figured out the fact that I check him out while he's fighting, that would be one awkward conversation.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: I hope you guys liked it. And I hope you knew the different PoVs they were in. Anyways, thanks for reading! xD **


End file.
